


The Valley of the... Beginning?

by Siruwia



Category: Merlin (TV), Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Canon - Anime, Crossover, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Jestem Merlin — przedstawił się, gdy dystans zmalał na tyle, by mogli podać sobie dłonie.<br/>— Uzumaki Naruto "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Valley of the... Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy nie pisałam jeszcze o chłopakach w realiach mangowych i nigdy w życiu nie sądziłam, że zabiorę się za crossover. Jest to dla mnie zupełna nowość, zapewne magiczny wpływ Merlina.

— Merlin!  
— Tak, panie? — Młody czarodziej wyprostował się, ocierając policzek z błota  
— Raczysz mi wytłumaczyć, gdzie jesteśmy? — Spoglądając wyczekująco na swojego służącego, król Camelotu z trudem wydostał stopę z błotnistej kałuży. Słyszał w oddali szum wody, ale na horyzoncie nie było widać żadnego strumienia, czy też rzeki.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, panie. — Rozglądając się gorączkowo po okolicy, Merlin ruszył przez bagna, starając się stąpać po bardziej stabilnym podłożu, nie zapobiegło to jednak kolejnemu upadkowi. — Panie — powiedział, próbując podnieść się na nogi. — Wydaje mi się, że to nie są już ziemie Camelotu.  
— Dziękuję Merlinie, bez twojej pomocy na pewno bym do tego nie doszedł. — Artur westchnął z irytacją, wyklinając w myślach głupotę swojego sługi i przechodząc po nim, zmusił do ponownego upadku twarzą w błoto.  
— Do usług, panie! — Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą, idąc w kierunku, z którego docierał szum wody.

***

— Nie masz dzisiaj szans! Jestem w świetnej formie!  
— To może zamiast się wydzierać, udowodnisz mi to? — Szum wodospadu zagłuszał większość słów, ale użytkownik sharingana nie musiał się tym przejmować, bo i tak był w stanie odczytać je z ruchu warg.  
— Udowodnię ci to tak, że nie wyjdziesz przez tydzień ze szpitala! — Z jednej strony było to prawdą, bo Dolina Końca miała to do siebie, że po kilkugodzinnej walce nie dało się uniknąć zapalenia płuc, czy choćby przeziębienia. Naruto to nie przeszkadzało, bo lis radził sobie w mig z tak banalnymi chorobami, ale członek klanu Uchiha przechodził przez to jak każdy inny człowiek. Katar, gorączka, kaszel i reszta nieprzyjemnych objawów przyćmiewana była jednak przez satysfakcję po sparringu, w którym to zazwyczaj Sasuke był zwycięzcą.  
Naruto nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był skutecznie rozpraszany przez jego rozchełstaną koszulę. Często też przez jej brak, bo były mściciel lubił sobie ją zrzucić z ramion, pozwalając zawisnąć na biodrach. Naruto mógł się założyć, że robił to specjalnie, ale Sasuke zapewne potraktowałby takie oskarżenia jako szukanie wymówek, więc chcąc nie chcąc, musiał sobie jakoś z tym radzić.  
Jak na przykład w chwilach takich ja ta, kiedy to mokry tors Sasuke zalśnił w słońcu, odciągając jego uwagę od niezbyt dyskretnego chidori.  
— Przegrałeś, głąbie. — Zaciśnięta dłoń na jego szyi przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. Sharingan zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się dobrze mu znane spojrzenie czarnych oczu.  
— Ty i te twoje sztuczki — wystękał, kiedy otarł się plecami o kamienie, ale nie zapomniał obdarować Sasuke szerokim uśmiechem.  
— Po prostu przyznaj, że jestem lepszy. — Wyniosłe spojrzenie zostało zrujnowane przez głośne kichnięcie.

***

\- Słyszałeś to? — Merlin zastygł w bezruchu. Starał się wytężyć słuch, ale głośne stąpanie Artura po kamieniach utrudniało mu wyłapanie dźwięków. — Kto by pomyślał, że najlepszy rycerz Camelotu, zachowuje się jak słoń podczas polowania! — syknął w stronę swojego króla. Artur zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi.  
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem gruby? — Groźba w głosie nie pozostała przez Merlina niezauważona. — Poza tym, nie jesteśmy na polowaniu.  
— Ale gdybyśmy byli, na obiad dostałbyś tylko sałatkę — odgryzł się Merlin. — Sądziłem, że jako król Camelotu, zwracasz szczególną uwagę na zachowanie ostrożności, zwłaszcza na nieznanym terytorium, panie! — Merlin zatrzymał się, bo po raz kolejny cos usłyszał.  
— Merlinie, możesz być pewny, że jeśli wrócimy do zamku, wylądujesz w dybach — zawyrokował Artur, wypalając dziurę w plecach swojego sługi. — A sałatkę zbierać będziesz z włosów.  
— Jeśli wrócimy. — Nim Artur zdążył się zorientować, leżał już na ziemi pokrytej drobnym żwirem, przygnieciony do niej twarzą przez dłoń Merlina. To właśnie w tym momencie postanowił, że gdy tylko znajdą się już na terenach Camelotu, Merlin żałować będzie powrotu. Oczywiście dopóki do jego uszu nie dotarł śmiech. Głośny i beztroski. Spojrzał na swojego sługę, który wychylił się lekko zza osłaniającego ich głazu. Chowając się z powrotem, zreflektował, że wciąż trzyma dłoń na głowie Artura, więc szybko ją zabrał i posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie.  
— Dwóch, jeden ma miecz — wyszeptał, czekając na jakieś postanowienie. Umorusana błotem twarz Artura trochę go bawiła, ale dodawała mężczyźnie również uroku. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, ignorując słowa padające z jego ust. Dopóki nie został uderzony w głowę.  
— Och, przepraszam, nie przeszkadzaj sobie, Merlinie. Ja pójdę się z nimi rozprawić, a ty tutaj leż i czekaj aż wrócę. — Artur uśmiechnął się cynicznie.  
— Tak, panie... To znaczy, nie! Nie, panie. Co mówiłeś, panie? — Merlin zaplątał się w wypowiedzi.  
— Mówiłem, imbecylu, że ja zajmę się tym z mieczem, a ty spróbuj odciągnąć uwagę tego drugiego. — Artur złapał za rękojeść swojego miecza i spojrzał Merlinowi w twarz, czekając aż da mu znak, że jest gotowy. Kiedy otrzymał skinienie głową, uznał, że czas wyjść z kryjówki. O ile mogli tak nazwać głaz.  
— Och... — wyrwało się z ust Merlina, kiedy wyskoczyli na ścieżkę, ustawiając się w pozycji obronnej. Artura widok wmurował na tyle, że opuścił ostrze. — Nie powinieneś na to patrzeć, panie. — Merlin odchrząknął, zakrywając dłonią oczy Artura, ale zwracając tym samym uwagę obu nieznajomych, których zastali w dość niecodziennej sytuacji. Merlin nie przypominał sobie, aby w Camelocie przez te wszystkie lata zdarzyło mu się coś takiego zobaczyć. Co dziwne, nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia i zrobił to dopiero, gdy został zdzielony w tył głowy przez Artura. Przeklął cicho.  
— Naruto, czy nie wspominałeś, że nikt tędy nie chodzi? — Ton głosu Sasuke, był pełen przestrogi i tylko dlatego Naruto oderwał się od jego szyi. Spojrzał w czarne oczy, które utkwiły w jakimś punkcie ponad jego ramieniem. Odwrócił głowę, widząc dwóch dziwnie ubranych mężczyzn. Nie dziwniej niż Lee, ale dość nietypowo jak na Kraj Ognia.  
Sasuke wyciągnął swój miecz Kusanagi, kiedy zobaczył skierowane w ich stronę ostrze. Wciąż opierając się o drzewo, spojrzał chłodno na potencjalnych przeciwników. Po dzisiejszych kilku godzinach walki, miał jedynie ochotę odpocząć. W przeciwieństwie do Naruto, który zapewne odzyskał już wszystkie siły i był gotów się zmierzyć ze wszystkim, co się rusza.  
— Ujawnijcie się! — krzyknął Artur, ustawiając się w gotowości.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł — wyszeptał w jego stronę Merlin. — To nie Camelot...  
— Och, zamknij się Merlinie! Czy ty zawsze musisz podważać mój autorytet? — Artur syknął w jego stronę.  
— Nie masz tutaj autorytetu — zauważył Merlin, ale po otrzymaniu kolejnego ostrzeżenia uznał, że już czas by faktycznie zrobił to, o co prosił go Artur. Ucichł więc.  
— Kim jesteście i co robicie w Kraju Ognia? — Usłyszeli pytanie z ust mężczyzny o równie jasnych włosach, jak u Artura.  
— Kraju Ognia? — zapytał Merlin. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej nazwy, ale był pewien, że to przez jego ubytki w wiedzy.  
— Król Artur Pendragon z Camelotu! — odkrzyknął młody władca, zachowując dystans, gdyż nie kojarzył zasłyszanej nazwy.  
— Król Camelotu? — Naruto zapytał z powątpiewaniem. Krzyżując ręce na piersi, zerknął na swojego towarzysza, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
— Czego tutaj szukacie? — zapytał chłodnym tonem członek klanu Uchiha.  
— Chcemy wrócić na nasze ziemie!  
— Czyli gdzie? — zapytał Sasuke.  
— Do Camelotu. — Zirytowany Artur zmarszczył brwi. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że ma do czynienia z niedouczonym plebsem.  
Naruto przysunął się do Sasuke, nie spuszczając oczu z nieznajomych.  
— Myślisz, że mieli jakiś wypadek? Może stracili pamięć, albo wpadli w genjutsu? — Sasuke parsknął, ale musiał przyznać, że Naruto mógł mieć rację.  
— Nie wiemy, gdzie leży Camelot! — zwrócił się w ich stronę. — Pewnie nawet nie istnieje — powiedział pod nosem i skinął na Naruto, wznawiając swoją wędrówkę.  
Młody król już chciał ruszyć w ich stronę, ale powstrzymała go dłoń Merlina.  
— Nie podoba mi się to, Arturze. — Czarodziej rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony. Podczas całej wymiany zdań, skupił się na szukaniu potencjalnych źródeł magii i tak jak przed całym tym absurdalnym zdarzeniem czuł je wyraźnie, tak teraz zniknęły na dobre. — Wszyscy wiedzą, gdzie jest Camelot, a jeśli ktoś tego nie wie, to znaczy, że... — przerwał na chwilę, upewniając się w swojej tezie i próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak się tutaj w ogóle znaleźli.  
— Że co? — Artur wydawał się zrezygnowany.  
— Pamiętasz skąd się tutaj w ogóle wzięliśmy? — Przez chwilę Merlin był pewien, że Artur go zlekceważy.  
— Pamiętam, że został podniesiony alarm, bo ktoś włamał się do skarbca, a potem już tylko błoto i bagna. A ty co pamiętasz?  
— Błoto i... Nie, tylko błoto. — Merlin pokręcił głową, przybierając głupią minę. Artur skrzywił się wyraźnie i jęknął.  
— Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś najgorszym sługą jakiego widział świat?  
— Dziękuję, panie. — Merlin skłonił się, ale zaraz zreflektował i ruszył do przodu. — Czekajcie! — zawołał w stronę odchodzących nieznajomych. Zatrzymał się, kiedy mężczyzna dzierżący miecz, spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Wiedziony instynktem, zwrócił kolejne słowa do jego jasnowłosego towarzysza. — Możecie powiedzieć mi, gdzie się właściwie znajdujemy?  
— W Dolinie Końca, na granicy Kraju Ognia — odparł odruchowo Naruto, patrząc na nich z zaciekawieniem.  
— Czy tam dokąd zmierzacie, jest ktoś, kto byłby w stanie wskazać nam drogę powrotną do Camelotu? — Nadzieja w głosie czarodzieja była wyczuwalna na tyle, że Sasuke aż się skrzywił, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co teraz zrobi Naruto. I tak jak przewidywał, został obdarzony pytającym spojrzeniem.  
— Rób co chcesz, ja wracam do Konohy. — Chowając miecz do pochwy, ruszył przed siebie.  
— Może Babunia Tsunade będzie miała o tym pojęcie — zaproponował, ignorując kompletnie obrażonego Sasuke i fakt, że nieznajomi pewnie nie wiedzą kim jest Babunia Tsunade. Merlin wypuścił z ulgą powietrze i uśmiechnął się szeroko, machając ręką na Artura, by poszedł za nim.  
— Jestem Merlin — przedstawił się, gdy dystans zmalał na tyle, by mogli podać sobie dłonie.  
— Uzumaki Naruto — Ściskając mocno wyciągniętą dłoń, wskazał na Sasuke. — To mój partner, Uchiha Sasuke.  
— Partner? — wymsknęło się Arturowi. Merlin spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, modląc się w duchu, by nie palnął czegoś głupiego.  
— Może i jest z niego drań, ale nikomu innemu nie ufam w walce tak, jak jemu. – Naruto zaśmiał się. — Dlatego, nie radzę mnie znienacka atakować, ma całkiem dobry wzrok — zażartował i wraz z nimi ruszył za Sasuke.  
— W walce? — Artur szepnął Merlinowi do ucha.  
— A o czym myślałeś, panie?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Wyglądasz jakbyś myślał — usłyszał za sobą zaczepny głos Artura, więc nawet się nie obejrzał.  
> — Ktoś musi"

Merlin wpatrywał się w ognisko, zupełnie oderwany od rzeczywistości. Ich nowi towarzysze podróży poinformowali, że droga do tak zwanej Konohy, zajmie im nieco dłużej niż się spodziewał. Konkretnie nie przewidywał obozowania w lesie z obcymi ludźmi. Nawet jeśli Naruto wydawał się całkiem przyjemną osobą, to wciąż nie wiedział czego mógł się po nich spodziewać. Jego przeznaczeniem było chronić Artura, który na tę chwilę zniknął gdzieś w ciemnościach, oznajmiając, że musi za potrzebą.  
Jako skrycie praktykujący magię, Merlin miał już swoje przypuszczenia, w których niestety pojawiało się pełno luk. Był pewien jednego, za tym wszystkim musiała stać Morgana.  
Przez większość wędrówki próbował sobie przypomnieć, co się właściwie stało, ale poza oślepiającym światłem i utratą przytomności nie mógł uchwycić żadnych szczegółów. Westchnął i schował twarz w ramionach, przez myślenie za dwóch zaczynała go boleć głowa. Gdyby chociaż był tutaj Gajusz.  
— Wyglądasz jakbyś myślał — usłyszał za sobą zaczepny głos Artura, więc nawet się nie obejrzał.  
— Ktoś musi — wystękał, usilnie szukając punktu zaczepienia, ale tylko jedno rozwiązanie pasowało mu w tej sytuacji. — Wiesz... — zaczął niepewnie Merlin. — Gajusz opowiadał mi kiedyś...  
— Znowu te wasze bajki? — prychnął młody władca, opierając się wygodnie o pień i kątem oka zerkając na nieznajomych siedzących po drugiej stronie ogniska. Nawet jeśli nie wyglądali na zasłuchanych, wiedział, że czekają aż Merlin rozwinie swoją wypowiedź.  
— Wiem, że według ciebie w Camelocie magia nie powinna istnieć, ale sądzę, że to, co się stało może mieć z nią coś wspólnego. — Artur odwrócił się w stronę swojego sługi, przybierając poważną minę. Lepsze jakieś wyjaśnienie, niż jego brak. Nawet całkowity absurd wydawał mu się w tym momencie dobrą argumentacją.  
— Gajusz opowiadał mi kiedyś o światach równoległych. Jeszcze za czasów Starej Religii najwyżsi kapłanie byli w stanie się pomiędzy nimi przemieszczać, poprzez użycie portali. — Merlin podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego króla. Nie oczekiwał, że od razu mu uwierzy, więc nie zdziwiła go jego sceptyczna mina. — Wydaje mi się, że właśnie taki portal został otwarty w skarbcu.  
— Sugerujesz, że mamy w Camelocie czarodzieja? — Artur otworzył szeroko oczy w zdziwieniu.  
— Niekoniecznie — skłamał gładko Merlin. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że jeden taki przynosi mu codziennie śniadanie i czyści jego zbroję. — Myślę, że w skarbcu mógł się znajdować przedmiot, który umożliwił złodziejowi otwarcie takiego portalu. Niewykluczone, że on też przez niego przeszedł.  
— Co oznacza, że może być w pobliżu — wydedukował Artur, a jego wzrok padł na nieznajomych. Nie miał żadnych dowodów na to, że właśnie oni mogli otworzyć portal i udawać teraz przed nimi idiotów, ale nie miał także pewności, że tak nie było. Spojrzenie pełne podejrzeń zostało jednak wyłapane przez Sasuke, który miał w zwyczaju informować o swoim niezadowoleniu.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie cały ten wasz bałagan z magią, czy czymkolwiek, ale jeśli tylko skierujesz w naszą stronę miecz, nie będziecie musieli się tym już przejmować — ostrzegł ich Uchiha, zachowując swoją chłodną i niewzruszoną minę. Merlin przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Artura, który dłoń zapobiegawczo trzymał na rękojeści.  
— Nie żebym się z nim zgadzał, zazwyczaj tego nie robię, ale drań ma rację — wtrącił Naruto, rozkładając na ziemi posłanie. — Chcemy wam pomóc, a jeśli ktoś was ściga, tym bardziej się wam przydamy.  
— Potrafię o siebie zadbać. — Urażony władca Camelotu uniósł dumnie głowę. — Nikt nie musi mnie ochraniać.  
— To nie ulega wątpliwości. — Merlin dorzucił drwa do ogniska.  
— Hn — wyrwało się Sasuke. Czarodziej obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i skierował kolejne słowa do swojego króla.  
— Ale nie jesteśmy w Camelocie...  
— Wiem Merlinie! — Artur podniósł głos.  
— Nie wiesz jednak, co nas tutaj czeka — powiedział twardo, łapiąc z Arturem kontakt wzrokowy, dopóki ten nie odwrócił głowy zirytowany. — Lepiej więc mieć pod ręką kogoś, kto zna niebezpieczeństwa tego świata. — Król już nic na to nie odpowiedział, jedynie w pełni odwrócił się bokiem do swojego sługi, oznajmiając, że idzie spać. Merlin z doświadczenia wiedział, że pierwsza warta należy do niego, tak więc przysunął się tylko do ogniska, obrzucając okolicę czujnym spojrzeniem i zatrzymując je na czarnych oczach.  
Świetnie, że też został skazany na towarzystwo małomównego bruneta, którego wzrok mroził krew w żyłach. Musiał jakoś ujarzmić brak taktu Artura, bo czuł, że akurat z Sasuke pogrywać się nie powinno. Nie, jeśli chcą wrócić do Camelotu. W jednym kawałku.

***

Merlina przebudziło przeczucie. Silne pulsowanie w skroniach zmusiło go do uniesienia powiek. Ognisko przygasło i jak się mógł spodziewać, Artur, który miał pełnić wartę, spał w najlepsze, najwidoczniej oddając się w ręce, jeszcze nie tak dawno, potencjalnych wrogów.  
Dopiero, gdy w pełni się rozbudził zrozumiał, że to nie przeczucie tylko silne źródło magii wyrwało go ze snu. Poderwał się szybko na nogi, próbując jakoś zminimalizować otępiające pulsowanie. Spojrzał w stronę, w którą powiódł go instynkt i ruszył mimowolnie, nie zwracając uwagi na przyglądającego mu się uważnie Naruto.  
Las był gęsty. Merlin potykając się o korzenie parł do przodu, ignorując pękające pod jego stopami gałęzie. Czuł teraz wyraźnie źródło magii i chociaż nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, to był pewien, że porusza się w dobrym kierunku. Niestety mocne szarpnięcie za chustę, którą przewiązaną miał wokół szyi, sprawiło, że poleciał na plecy, a uderzenie o ziemię pozbawiło go na chwilę powietrza z płuc.  
— Co…  
— Cicho! — usłyszał koło ucha, gdy minęło zaskoczenie. Spojrzał w bok i ujrzał skupienie na twarzy Naruto, który najpewniej za nim podążył. Ruchem głowy wskazał teraz kierunek, w którym miał spojrzeć.  
Merlin wytężył wzrok, próbując przebić się przez mrok. Nawet księżyc był marną pomocą, bo gęste korony drzew prawie nie przepuszczały światła. Jednak dzięki magii widział lepiej, niż inni, dlatego dojrzał w oddali błysk. W ciemnościach doskonale widoczny. Znajdował się na wysokości ich ramion, więc mogli się spodziewać, że ktoś oświetlał sobie drogę.  
— Zostań tutaj, sprawdzę to. — Merlin został poinformowany przez Naruto, ale nie pozwolił mu nigdzie odejść.  
— Nie wiesz, kto to może być.  
— Ale zamierzam się dowiedzieć. — Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Serio, znam się na tym. Nie ruszaj się stąd. — Po tych słowach skierował się w stronę celu okrężną drogą.  
Merlin miał nadzieję, że ten, kto otworzył portal, był zwykłym złodziejem. Może nie do końca, bo ośmielił się włamać do królewskiego skarbca. Jednak wiedział, że złodziejowi są w stanie odebrać przedmiot i wyciągnąć z niego, jak on działa. Byliby w znacznie gorszej sytuacji, gdyby klucz do władania portalami ukradła osoba o magicznych zdolnościach. Na przykład Morgana we własnej osobie.  
Młody czarodziej wzdrygnął się na samą myśl i skupił wzrok na przemieszczającym się świetle. Dopóki nie zamigotało i nie znikło mu z pola widzenia. Podniósł się na nogi i pomimo wcześniejszych słów Naruto, ruszył tam, gdzie widział je po raz ostatni.  
— Spokojnie — usłyszał głos Naruto, dostrzegając jasną czuprynę, pochylającą się nad jakimś kształtem. — Jest nieprzytomny. — Naruto wstał i podszedł do Merlina. — To pewnie tylko zwykły bandyta.  
— Nie, to on. — Merlin spojrzał na leżącego mężczyznę, którego nie rozpoznawał, ale unosząca się w powietrzu magia prawie go obezwładniała. Klęknął przy ciele, zaczynając szukać czegoś, co mogłoby służyć za medium.  
— Jesteś pewien? — Naruto podrapał się po karku, przyglądając się chłopakowi, który z zapałem przeszukiwał kieszenie domniemanego złodzieja.  
— Jestem… — Merlin natrafił dłonią na nieregularny kształt. Dreszcze przeszły mu po plecach. — …pewien — dokończył, wyciągając coś w rodzaju broszki. Była zrobiona ze złota i wysadzana czarnymi, błyszczącymi kamieniami. Przyglądając im się z bliska, można było zobaczyć w nich własne odbicie. Nigdy wcześniej takich nie widział. Kształtem przypominała trochę…  
— Wygląda jak zwykła jaszczurka. — Stwierdzenie przypomniało Merlinowi o obecności Naruto, który teraz zaglądał mu przez ramię.  
— Jaszczurka? — zapytał oburzony, prostując się w końcu. — Jak w ogóle możesz mówić tak o… — Merlin w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Cóż, jako ostatniemu Władcy Smoków, zepchnięcie tych niesamowitych istot do tak niskiego poziomu trochę ubliżało. Nie mógł jednak reagować w ten sposób. Co by było, gdyby w pobliżu znajdował się Artur? Pomyślałby zapewne, że ma coś z nimi wspólnego. — …jaszczurkach? Tam skąd pochodzimy, jaszczurki nie są tylko jaszczurkami! — dokończył koślawo, wciąż trzymając dumnie uniesioną głowę. Naruto uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, pozwalając Merlinowi schować przedmiot.  
— Trzeba go związać — zdążył powiedzieć Merlin nim łapiąc się za głowę, upadł na kolana. Czuł jak w jego żyłach krew zaczyna krążyć szybciej i nie może złapać oddechu. Naruto dopadł do niego, pytając o coś, ale młody czarodziej nie potrafił zrozumieć jego słów. W każdej komórce swojego ciała czuł potężną magię. Oczy zabłysły mu mimowolnie i jęknął z bólu, czując pieczenie.  
I nagle wszystko zniknęło. Naruto odetchnął głęboko z ulgą, trzymając w ręce broszkę. Oparł Merlina o pień drzewa, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy. Przez chwilę był naprawdę przerażony tym, co działo się z chłopakiem, a nie miał pojęcia jak mu pomóc. Dopiero kiedy oczy Merlina zaczęły się żarzyć, zauważył blask w jego kieszeni. Niewiele myśląc o tym, czy może stać mu się krzywda, wyciągnął broszkę, która emanowała dziwnym, złotoczerwonym światłem.  
— Słyszysz mnie? — zapytał, gdy chłopak uspokoił oddech. — Otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie. — Złapał jego twarz w dłonie, czując jaka jest rozpalona. Jakby płonął. Z trudem powstrzymał się, by zabrać ręce.  
Merlin powoli uniósł powieki, spoglądając na Naruto złotymi tęczówkami.  
— Artur… — wystękał z trudem. — Nie może się… dowiedzieć — dodał, po czym stracił przytomność.

***

— Merlin! — Artur poderwał się z miejsca na widok Naruto, niosącego na plecach jego sługę. Już wcześniej obudził go Sasuke, który usłyszał jakieś hałasy.  
— Trzeba go ochłodzić — polecił Naruto, kładąc chłopaka na swoje posłanie.  
— Co mu się stało? — Młody władca nie tracąc czasu, złapał za bukłak z wodą i klęknął przy Merlinie. Naruto podrapał się w głowę.  
— Nie jestem pewien — wydukał, spoglądając na Sasuke. — Zostawiłem klona przy złodzieju jakieś sto metrów na północ, jest nieprzytomny i związany, mógłbyś? — W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko skinienie głową, po czym Sasuke zniknął w ciemnościach.  
— Jak to nie jesteś pewien? — Artur rzucił ze złością w stronę Naruto i położył zmoczoną chustę na czole młodego czarodzieja.  
— Złapaliśmy złodzieja, wziął to do ręki i tyle. — Pomijając kwestię dziwnie rozżarzonych oczu Merlina, wyciągnął z kieszeni broszkę. — Dziwne… — dodał, wpatrując się w lśniące, czarne kamienie.  
— Co takiego? — zapytał, zabierając mu z rąk przedmiot.  
— Że nic mi się nie stało, a przecież miałem go przy sobie przez ten cały czas. — Artur uważnie obejrzał broszkę w świetle ogniska. Dostrzegając na jej odwrocie grawer. Nie rozumiał języka w jakim były wygrawerowane słowa, ale wydawało mu się, że gdzieś już go wcześniej widział. — I mówisz, że tak po prostu stracił przytomność? — zapytał podejrzliwie Artur.  
— Wspominałem, że to coś się świeciło?  
— Świetnie, mam do czynienia z kolejnym idiotą. — Król Camelotu zwiesił głowę, zatrzymując wzrok na rozpalonej twarzy Merlina.  
— Znów ktoś cię rozszyfrował. — Sasuke wracający z bagażem w postaci złodzieja, dorzucił własne zdanie.  
— Bardzo… — Naruto przerwał na chwilę, gdy jego klon zniknął, a sam otrzymał zebrane przez niego doświadczenie. — …zabawne — dokończył, uśmiechając się jednak pod nosem, kiedy poczuł przyjemność z pocałunku, którym Sasuke uraczył w lesie jego klona.  
— Prawda? — zapytał, niezbyt delikatnie zrzucając nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na ziemię.  
— Potrzebujemy medyka — zarządził Artur, gdy do gorączki dołączyły dreszcze. Okrył Merlina kocem, który podał mu Naruto.  
— Da się załatwić — dorzucił przy okazji blondyn.  
Artur jeszcze raz zerknął na broszkę, w której tańczyły płomienie. Dopadła go świadomość, że jeśli stan Merlina ma związek z jej magicznym działaniem, to medyk zda się tutaj na nic.  
Chyba, że będzie wiedział, jak używa się magii.  
— Poczekamy aż się obudzi. — Sasuke stopą przewrócił związanego mężczyznę na plecy. — Potem ruszymy do Konohy. — Uchwycił spojrzenie Artura, w którym wyłapał podziękowanie.  
— Prześpijcie się jeszcze, obudzę was jak tylko odzyska przytomność.  
Młody władca usiadł obok Merlina i oparł się o pień drzewa. Oby znaleźli tam kogoś pokroju Gajusza. Naprawdę nie chciałby stracić swojego sługi, nawet jeśli był najgorszy na świecie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Ni-nie wiem, panie — jęknął mężczyzna, spuszczając wzrok.  
> — Jeszcze raz powiesz, że nie wiesz, a skrócę cię o głowę!"

— Mówisz, że wysłała cię Morgana?  
— Tak, panie — odparł pokornie złodziej.  
— Kim jest Morgana? — Naruto z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na Artura.  
— Moim wrogiem. Zapewne, gdyby udało jej się zdobyć klucz do portali, byłaby także waszym wrogiem. — Młody władca zamyślił się i spojrzał surowo na więźnia. — Jak to działa? — zapytał, podsuwając mu przed twarz broszkę.  
— Nie wiem, panie.  
— W takim razie, jakim cudem przeszedłeś przez portal, skoro nie wiesz jak to działa? — Artur nachylił się, spoglądając złodziejowi prosto w oczy.  
— Ni-nie wiem, panie — jęknął mężczyzna, spuszczając wzrok.  
— Jeszcze raz powiesz, że nie wiesz, a skrócę cię o głowę! — Król Camelotu wyciągnął miecz, patrząc z furią na więźnia, który gdyby mógł na pewno by się odsunął. Niestety drzewo za jego plecami na to nie pozwalało, dlatego ostrze tuż przy jego krtani sprawiło, że znieruchomiał.  
— Spokojnie — Naruto zaśmiał się, wychodząc przed więźnia i zmuszając tym samym Artura do zabrania miecza. — Jak go zabijesz to się niczego nie dowiemy. — Artur odsunął się i wciągnął głęboko powietrze, żeby się uspokoić. Merlin leżał tam z wysoką gorączką, a on nic nie mógł zrobić. Nie było nawet Gajusza, który mógłby pomóc.  
— Co WIESZ? — zapytał w końcu, nerwowo chodząc w kółko.  
Sasuke przyglądał się całej sytuacji z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Rozumiał chęć niesienia pomocy, którą Naruto emanował zawsze i wszędzie, ale wiedział, że zostali wciągnięci w naprawdę pokręconą aferę. Jakoś zupełnie nie miał ochoty w tym uczestniczyć, więc tylko obserwował. Dlatego też teraz zauważył, że przy pasku pojmanego mężczyzny wisi kluczyk.  
— Kazała... Morgana kazała mi...  
— Co to jest? — Sasuke przerwał więźniowi i wstając, podszedł powoli do niego, nie spuszczając wzroku z kluczyka. Złodziej spojrzał w dół, kiedy dłoń Sasuke zerwała przedmiot ze sznurka przywiązanego do jego paska.  
— Kluczyk do szkatułki, w której schowana była broszka. — Złodziej wyrzucił z siebie na wdechu, kuląc się pod lodowatym spojrzeniem Sasuke.  
— I ty ją otworzyłeś? — zapytał Artur.  
— Morgana kazała upewnić się, że w środku znajduje się to, czego żąda — dodał pospiesznie. — Nie miałem wyboru, kiedy usłyszałem, że nadchodzicie.... Otworzyłem ją i nagle znalazłem się tutaj.  
— A my razem z tobą, cudownie! — warknął Artur, łapiąc się za głowę. — Módl się, by Morgana nie dowiedziała się o tym, że Camelot jest pozbawione króla. Jeśli tak się stanie, obiecuję, że zawiśniesz, jak tylko wrócimy — zagroził młody władca. Obejrzał się przez ramię na wciąż nieprzytomnego Merlina. — A jeśli mój sługa umrze... — wbił zdeterminowany wzrok w więźnia. — Pozbawię cię głowy jeszcze przed powrotem.

***

\- Sasuke? — Naruto zwrócił na siebie uwagę, odciągając Sasuke od obserwacji Artura. Wręczył mu niedawno przyrządzoną nad ogniskiem potrawkę i usiadł koło niego.  
— Jutro nad ranem powinniśmy być w wiosce — powiedział potomek klanu Uchiha, łapiąc w palce łyżkę. — Jak tylko zdamy raport Tsunade, chcę żebyś się już więcej nie mieszał w ich sprawy.  
Naruto spojrzał na towarzysza i zerknął szybko w stronę Merlina, który otrzymał właśnie nowy okład od Artura. Spuścił wzrok na moment, po czym ponownie utkwił go w twarzy Sasuke.  
— Wiesz, że nie mogę — odparł szeptem.  
— Wiem, że nie chcesz. — Sasuke odłożył naczynie z potrawką.  
— Tak, masz rację. Oni potrzebują pomocy, Sasuke. — Naruto spojrzał na niego.  
— I otrzymają ją od Tsunade, w czym ty im niby pomożesz? — Sasuke wstał i ruszył w głąb lasu, spoglądając jeszcze tylko na więźnia, czy przypadkiem nie próbuje się uwolnić.  
— Czyli uważasz, że jestem bezużyteczny? —Naruto również odłożył niedokończoną potrawę, podążając za swoim przyjacielem i ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenie Artura.  
— Na to wygląda. O ile nie nauczysz się nagle tej całej magii.  
— Daruj sobie kpinę...  
— Nie kpię — przerwał mu Sasuke. — Nie chcę, żebyś narażał swoje życie.  
— No to się chyba trochę spóźniłeś. — Naruto zaśmiał się i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela. Podnosząc dłoń do góry, wskazał kciukiem swój ochraniacz na czoło. — Widzisz to? To oznacza, że jestem shinobi pochodzącym z Wioski Liścia. Tak, Sasuke. Shinobi — wyrzucił z siebie Naruto. — A wiesz, co robią shinobi? Narażają swoje życie na misjach, by chronić Kraj Ognia.  
— Oni nie są z Kraju Ognia! — warknął w końcu Sasuke i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Odwracając się w stronę Naruto, spojrzał mu w oczy.  
— Ale są na jego terenach i potrzebują pomocy. — Naruto odwzajemnił spojrzenie pełne determinacji. — I ode mnie ją otrzymają.  
Sasuke zacisnął mocno szczękę i odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w jedno z wielu drzew.  
— Słuchaj, wiem, że udziela ci się brak seksu... — Naruto podszedł do oburzonego tą wypowiedzią Sasuke i objął go w pasie, kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu. — Ale nie sądzisz, że im prędzej się z tym uporamy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli nadrobić zaległości? — pocałował go tuż pod linią szczęki i zerknął wyczekująco w jego oczy.  
Towarzyszące milczeniu wymowne spojrzenie, rzucone przez Sasuke, zakończyło rozmowę definitywnie. 

***

Artur był pod wrażeniem wytrzymałości Naruto, który już drugą godzinę niósł na plecach Merlina. On sam po godzinnym marszu był wykończony, ale mogło to być również spowodowane ciężką zbroją, którą cały czas miał na sobie. Sasuke kroczył dumnie kilka metrów przed nimi, ignorując zupełnie ich towarzystwo, a pojmany mężczyzna szedł za nim posłusznie, z nisko opuszczoną głową.  
— Może się zmienimy? — zaproponował, gdy Naruto stęknął, podciągając Merlina wyżej, by nie zjechał mu z pleców.  
— Nie trzeba, będziemy na miejscu za niecałe pięćset metrów. Jestem pewien, że znajdzie się tam jakiś medyk. — I faktycznie, Artur dopiero teraz zauważył wielką bramę wychylającą się zza ogromnych koron drzew. Przełknął ślinę i wypuścił drżąco powietrze.  
— Dziękuję. — Szczere spojrzenie dosięgło oczu Naruto.  
— Myślę, że jeszcze nie masz za co...  
— Wystarczy, że próbujecie mu pomóc. — Artur zerknął na bladą twarz Merlina, pokrytą kropelkami potu.  
— Pomożemy mu. Obiecuję — zapewnił go Naruto, wkraczając do wioski. Chwilę później stali już koło nich dwaj strażnicy, którzy z zaniepokojeniem zaczęli wypytywać, co się stało. Gdy tylko usłyszeli krótkie wyjaśnienie, jeden z nich bezzwłocznie ruszył zawiadomić medyka, by przygotowali salę szpitalną na odpowiednie przyjęcie pacjenta.  
Artur przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, gdy strażnik niespodziewanie zniknął mu z oczu. Jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Pomyślał, że ze zmęczenia musiało mu się przewidzieć i od samego początku podszedł do nich tylko jeden. W całym zamieszaniu nie zauważył nawet jak Naruto oddał Merlina drugiemu strażnikowi, którego również stracił z oczu sekundę później.  
— Co...? Gdzie jest...?  
— Spokojnie, zabrali go do szpitala. Musimy powiadomić Hokage. — Zdezorientowanie króla Camelotu zauważył Sasuke, który stał oparty o mur. — Trzeba z nim coś zrobić — wskazał głową na więźnia. — Tobie także przydałby się odpoczynek. Naruto...  
— Nie — zaoponował Artur. — Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jest mój sługa — warknął, czując się bezradnie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę jest teraz na łasce obcych ludzi, którzy zabrali gdzieś Merlina.  
Naruto rzucił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie w stronę Sasuke i skinął głową.  
— Zaprowadzę cię. 

***

Artur nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło. Słońce zaszło już dawno, pozostawiając za oknem jedynie czerwoną poświatę. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w sufit, opierając się o ścianę. Obok niego siedział Naruto, wpatrując się w drzwi sali zabiegowej. Czuł, że miał za dużo energii, ale wiedział, że dreptanie w miejscu tylko wzbudzi w Arturze niepokój. Powstrzymywał się więc, z nudów składając pieczęcie.  
Kiedy drzwi od sali niespodziewanie się otworzyły, obaj momentalnie wstali.  
— Babciu Tsunade? — Naruto z oczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w zmęczone oblicze Hokage, jednak jej oczy skierowane były w stronę Artura, który z zaciętą miną wyglądał, jakby gotów był przyjąć najgorszą wiadomość.  
— Muszę wiedzieć, co to była za technika — oznajmiła Tsunade, zerkając przelotnie w stronę Naruto.  
— Technika?  
— Sprawdzaliśmy już wszystko, ale nic nie poskutkowało. — Hokage usiadła na ławeczce tuż pod ścianą i oparła łokcie o kolana. — To wygląda na zwykłą gorączkę, ale w żaden sposób nie możemy zbić temperatury. Coś musi ją blokować.  
— Magia... — wyszeptał Artur, błądząc nerwowo wzrokiem po posadzce.  
— Co takiego? — Hokage podniosła głowę i spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na nieznajomego.  
— Bo widzisz, oni tak jakby nie są stąd. — Naruto zaśmiał i w nerwowym geście podrapał po karku. Tsunade przyjrzała się uważnie stojącemu w zbroi Arturowi, po czym przeniosła podejrzliwy wzrok na Naruto, którego uśmiech powoli znikał.  
— Wyjaśnij, proszę — powiedziała uprzejmie. Dopiero trzask drewna, z którego zrobiona była ławka, uświadomił Naruto, że nie czas na żarty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Gdzie jest Naruto?  
> — Będąc tutaj na pewno niewiele pomoże

— Czy ty masz mnie za wariatkę? — Hokage oparła brodę na dłoni i marszcząc brwi, obrzuciła Naruto groźnym spojrzeniem.  
— Absolutnie — zaprotestował, machając rękami w obronnym geście. — Też nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale potrzebowali pomocy, więc pomyślałem, że nawet jeśli mają trochę nie po kolei w głowie, to przecież nie mogę ich tak zostawić, a potem jeszcze ten przedmiot...  
— Jaki przedmiot? — Tsunade powstrzymała monolog Naruto, unosząc się ze swojego fotela i podchodząc do niego.  
— Ten. — Artur wyciągnął z kieszeni broszkę i chyląc nisko głowę, wręczył ją kobiecie.  
Hokage obejrzała przedmiot z każdej strony, dokładnie przyglądając się wszystkiemu, co zostało na nim wygrawerowane. Musiała przyznać, że broszka jest przepiękna, ale oprócz tego nie wyglądała na wartościową w jakimkolwiek innym znaczeniu. Nie dla Konohy. Jednak była powodem gorączki chłopaka, którego przyniósł Naruto i nie mogła tego zignorować.  
— Czy możesz jeszcze raz wytłumaczyć mi, na czym polega ta cała magia? — Wracając na fotel, zwróciła się do Artura.  
— Magia... jest niebezpieczna. Mój ojciec poświęcił połowę swojego życia, by nigdy więcej nie zagrażała królestwu. Wprowadził zakaz praktykowania jej pod groźbą kary śmierci, ale pomimo tego Camelot wciąż jest zagrożone. Moja siostra, Morgana, usilnie stara się pozbawić mnie tronu. Wypełnia ja gorycz i nienawiść... — Artur spojrzał z determinacją w czujnie obserwujące go oczy Tsunade. — To z jej winy się tutaj znaleźliśmy i to z jej winy Merlin... — przerwał na chwilę, uspokajając oddech. — Nie pozwolę na to, by skrzywdziła Merlina, ani Camelot. Moim obowiązkiem jest ochrona królestwa i wszystkich jego mieszkańców. — Hokage westchnęła i przetarła skronie.  
— Nie żyję na tym świecie wystarczająco długo...  
— Oj, zdziwiłbyś się — Naruto szepnął Arturowi na ucho, uchylając się przed lecącym w jego stronę kubkiem.  
— ...by mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co się tu właśnie dzieje. — Tsunade uniosła się. — Myślę, że powinniśmy zawiadomić starszyznę wioski. — Naruto zmrużył oczy, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie Sasuke, który przez ten cały czas stał przy drzwiach, oparty o ścianę.  
— Przygotuję dla niego pokój, aby miał gdzie odpocząć. — Sasuke przerwał ciszę i opuścił pomieszczenie. Naruto tylko wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się po karku, kiedy Artur obrzucił go pytającym spojrzeniem. Nie musiał przecież wiedzieć, jaki stosunek Sasuke ma do starszyzny wioski. Nie musiał o nim nic wiedzieć.  
Król Camelotu jednak szybko stracił zainteresowanie Sasuke, gdy tylko Tsunade uniosła dłoń i pojawiła się obok niej zamaskowana postać. 

***

— Hej! — Artur zacisnął dłonie na grubych kratach, przy których stało dwóch strażników odwróconych do niego plecami. — Wypuście mnie!  
— Uspokój się. — Znajomy głos dotarł do jego uszu. Stonowany i bez emocji.  
— Gdzie jest Naruto?  
— Będąc tutaj na pewno niewiele pomoże — odparł Sasuke, opierając się o zimną, kamienną ścianę. Skinieniem głowy odprawił strażników i Artur po raz kolejny mógł zobaczyć, jak rozpływają się w powietrzu.  
— Dlaczego mnie tutaj trzymacie? — zapytał, gdy się otrząsnął.  
— Wyciągnąłeś miecz w stronę naszej Hokage — uświadomił go Sasuke. — Co w takiej sytuacji zrobiliby twoi ludzie? — zakpił, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
— Używacie magii!  
— Znowu ta cała magia...  
— Jest niebezpieczna! — syknął król Camelotu przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Mimo wszystko, to nie są twoje ziemie, w dodatku jesteście w mniejszości, ty zamknięty w celi, a twój przyjaciel na naszej łasce. — Sasuke zbliżył się do krat, stając twarzą w twarz z Arturem i zmierzył go spojrzeniem. — Na twoim miejscu nie działałbym impulsywnie.  
Młody władca oparł czoło o kraty, próbując się opanować. Nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Czuł się, jakby nagle znalazł się w krainie owładniętej magią, gdzie każdy w używaniu jej miał tyle swobody, ile tylko sobie zapragnął.  
— Nie wiemy, czym jest magia. — Artur podniósł głowę i spojrzał w czarne oczy, niemalże rozpaczliwie pragnąc wyjaśnień. — Nie używamy jej, nie rozumiem, co tak strasznie ją przypomina...  
— Oni zniknęli! Rozpłynęli się w powietrzu — warknął Artur. Sasuke uniósł brew.  
— Mówisz o technice teleportacji? To podstawowa umiejętność członków specjalnej jednostki ANBU.  
— Technika? — prychnął król Camelotu, dając tym znak, że nie da sobie zamydlić oczu.  
— Nasza wioska, to siła militarna Kraju Ognia, żyją tutaj w większości ludzie, których obowiązkiem jest chronić ten kraj i jego mieszkańców. Jesteśmy doskonale wyszkoleni w różnych sztukach walki.  
— Jesteście rycerzami? — Sasuke prawie się zaśmiał, ale zamiast tego, pokręcił tylko głową.  
— Jesteśmy shinobi, być może odpowiednikiem waszych rycerzy. Nie przyszedłem jednak po to, by udzielać ci lekcji historii. — Uchiha odsunął się o krok. — Dopóki nie zdecydujemy, co z tobą zrobić, zostaniesz tutaj.  
— A co z Merlinem? — zapytał szybko Artur, widząc, że Sasuke ma zamiar odejść.  
— Jeśli zmieni się jego stan, ktoś cię o tym poinformuje. 

***

— Co cię do nas sprowadza, Tsunade? — Staruszka ledwo zwróciła wzrok w stronę gości, tym samym darując sobie wszelkie życzliwości. Naruto ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w kobietę i towarzyszącego jej, równie starego, mężczyznę. Nie zamierzał udawać, że wizyta tutaj go raduje. Nie potrafił im wybaczyć tego, przez co musiał przejść z ich winy Sasuke.  
— Na pewno nie chęć zobaczenia was — Tsunade odparła z równie wielkim entuzjazmem. — Pomyślałam, że tylko wy jesteście starzy na tyle, by coś o tym wiedzieć, więc nie miałam wielkiego wyboru, jak prosić was o pomoc. — Hokage z trudem wypluła z siebie słowa i podeszła pewnym krokiem do staruszków. Wręczając im broszkę, czekała.  
Naruto ze zniecierpliwieniem spoglądał raz na jedną postać, raz na drugą, kiedy broszka wędrowała pomiędzy nimi. Oglądali ją z każdej strony, szepcząc coś do siebie co chwilę.  
— Skąd ją macie? — skrzeczący głos przerwał ciszę. Kobieta uniosła pomarszczone powieki i w końcu spojrzała na Tsunade. — Tego nie powinno tutaj być.  
— To już wiemy. — Hokage odparła z opanowaniem, rzucając Naruto karcące spojrzenie, gdy ten postąpił dwa kroki do przodu. Wzrokiem nakazała mu wrócić na miejsce, dając do zrozumienia, że załatwi to po swojemu.  
— To jest klucz, który nie należy do nas. — Staruszek uniósł głowę.  
— O tym też już wiemy, nie wiemy tylko, jak go użyć, aby wrócił tam gdzie jego miejsce.  
— Sam nie wróci, trzeba go tam zanieść, a do tego potrzebna jest osoba, która nie lubi Konohy na tyle, by jej więcej na oczy nie zobaczyć. — Stalowe spojrzenie malutkich oczu padło na Naruto, momentalnie naprowadzając na osobnika, który staruszce chodził po głowie. Już chciał się odgryźć, ale po raz kolejny powstrzymała go Tsunade.  
— Chętni się znajdą... — Hokage odchrząknęła. — jeśli przeżyją — dodała, patrząc wyczekująco na starszyznę. — Tak się złożyło, że jedna z osób, które trafiły do naszego świata za pomocą tego przedmiotu, została też przez niego... zraniona.  
— Zraniona?  
— Chłopak jest nieprzytomny, nie możemy nic zrobić. — Tsunade westchnęła. Nie cierpiała płaszczyć się przed nimi, ale to była ich ostatnia deska ratunku. Nie miała pojęcia jaką moc posiada broszka, więc chcąc nie chcąc, musiała im zaufać.  
— To jest magiczny przedmiot, tylko magia tutaj pomoże. — Staruszka oddała broszkę w ręce Hokage. — W naszym świecie jej nie znajdziecie — dodała.  
— Musi być jakiś sposób! — wtrącił się Naruto. — To coś prawie wyssało z niego życie, dlaczego nie zrobiło tego samego z nami?  
— Naruto! — Tsunade ostrzegła go, ale chłopak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.  
— Dlaczego tylko on, skoro pozostałej dwójce pochodzącej z tamtego świata nic się nie stało? — Naruto wyrwał broszkę z rąk Tsunade. — Dlaczego teraz nic się nie dzieje?  
Staruszkowie spoglądali na niego dłuższą chwilę, jakby odkryli coś niesamowitego.  
— Zatem wygląda na to, że jednak magię mamy pod nosem.  
— Jak to? — wtrąciła Hokage, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Naruto, aby pozwolił jej dalej prowadzić rozmowę.  
— Ten przedmiot jest magiczny, a skoro inne osoby przy kontakcie z nim nie ucierpiały, oznacza to, że są dla niego bezużyteczne. — Staruszka spojrzała na Tsunade. — Innymi słowy, broszka oddziałuje na magię. Ona nie wysysała życia z tego chłopca, ona wysysała z niego magię.  
Naruto otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa Merlina. Dlatego nie chciał, żeby Artur się o tym dowiedział. Jego nastawienie względem magii było podsycane nienawiścią do każdego, kto się nią posługiwał, a to mogło zniszczyć ich przyjaźń.  
— Ale jak mamy go wyleczyć? Nie potrafimy używać magii, a on sam sobie nie pomoże.  
Naruto spojrzał zdezorientowany po twarzach starszyzny.  
— Musimy znaleźć odpowiednik w naszym świecie — odchrząknął staruszek. — Ale to też mamy pod nosem. — Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Naruto, który z nadzieją się w nich wpatrywał. Spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę, która tylko kiwnęła głową. Nie mieli powodu, by utrudniać całą sprawę. — Ty jesteś odpowiednikiem magii w naszym świecie, a raczej to, co jest w tobie.  
— Kurama?


	5. Chapter 5

— To nie będzie łatwe. — Tsunade usiadła ciężko przy biurku zapełnionym mnóstwem papierów.   
— Bez obaw, babuniu. Kurama to mój kumpel, na pewno pomoże. — Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. Był naprawdę uradowany tym, że udało im się znaleźć rozwiązanie.   
— Nie to mnie martwi. Ten chłopak nie jest stąd, nie wiadomo, jak zareaguje na czakrę dziewięcioogoniastego.   
— To chyba nie ma znaczenia? Albo spróbujemy, albo Merlin nigdy się nie wybudzi. — Naruto spojrzał twardo w oczy Hokage. Może i nie wiedział, co z tego wyniknie, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować zawczasu. Nie mógł się przecież wycofać, dopóki chociaż nie spróbował. Według niego sama myśl o rezygnacji była absurdalna. — Potrafię kontrolować dziewięcioogniastego, jego czakrę, znaczy się. — Poklepał się po brzuchu, uśmiechając pod nosem. — Razem damy radę.   
Sasuke uśmiechnął się pod nosem, obserwując wszystko ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą tuż obok drzwi, jak zwykł to robić. Już wcześniej został przez Naruto poinformowany o przebiegu rozmowy, którą odbyli ze starszyzną. Rozwiązanie wydawało się sensowne, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby nie zapieczętowany w Naruto lis, wioska już dawno ległaby w gruzach. Taki sam los spotkałby ją, gdyby sakryfikantem był ktoś inny, co bez wątpienia wskazywało na to, że wioska upadłaby dawno bez samego Naruto. Naruto jak nikt inny nadawał się na Hokage.  
Dlatego Sasuke nigdy nie mógł spuścić gardy, wiedząc, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, będzie dotyczyło Uzumakiego. Nawet jeśli nie bezpośrednio, to Naruto sam znalazłby sposób, by się w coś wmieszać. Nigdy nie odpuszczał, gdy dotyczyło to Konohy.  
  
***  
  
— Co takiego zrobiła ci magia?   
Artur odwrócił się szybko, gdy usłyszał pytanie. Spojrzał na Sasuke, który z założonymi na piersi rękami czekał na odpowiedź.  
— Odebrała mi siostrę, zabiła mojego ojca... Długo by wyliczać — westchnął Artur i usiadł, opierając się plecami o kamienną ścianę celi.  
— Sama z siebie? To jakiegoś rodzaju byt niezależny? — Sasuke podszedł bliżej.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — prychnął Artur. — Magią się włada, ludzie którzy to robią są niebezpieczni.  
— Niebezpieczni tylko dlatego, że władają magią — westchnął Sasuke pod nosem, jakby doszedł do jakiegoś wniosku. Artur spojrzał na niego uważnie, zastanawiając się nad usłyszanym zdaniem. — Czy ludzie, którzy nią nie władają, są całkiem niegroźni?  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — syknął Artur, czując się urażony tonem, w jakim przemawiał do niego Sasuke.  
— Nie pomyślałeś nigdy, że ludzie, którzy władają magią, byli niebezpieczni zanim zaczęli ją praktykować? Że wykorzystują jej moc, bo wiedzą, że mogą teraz sięgać po to, co było poza ich zasięgiem? Albo, że ulegli podszeptom innych ludzi, posługujących się magią? Zastanowiło cię kiedyś, dlaczego oni są źli? Czy mają do tego powód, czy robią to dla siebie, dla kogoś, dla sławy, bogactwa, a może dla zemsty?  
— Niektórzy mają powód, niektórzy nie, to bez różnicy, skoro wyrządzają innym krzywdę! — Artur podniósł się gwałtownie i przypadł do krat, wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w Sasuke.   
— A może im też wyrządzono jakąś krzywdę? — zapytał Sasuke, przypominając sobie o Itachim i o tym, jak nie tak dawno temu, próbował zniszczyć Konohę. Wioskę, którą tak bardzo kocha Naruto. Jak przybył z zamiarem zabicia swoich przyjaciół. Przymknął powieki, skupiając wzrok na zagniewanej twarzy Artura.   
— Co ty możesz wiedzieć, nie znasz naszego świata.   
— Nie, waszego nie. — Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. — Ale znam swój świat i wiem, że wszystko zależy od perspektywy, z której na niego spojrzysz i od wyborów, których dokonujesz. Każdy ma powód, ja też swój miałem. — Odwracając wzrok, odszedł o krok i oparł się o ścianę. — Ale są ludzie, dla których warto się zmienić, porzucić nienawiść.   
— Po co ten cały wywód?   
— Znaleźliśmy sposób na wybudzenie twojego sługi ze śpiączki. — Głos Sasuke rozniósł się echem w uszach Artura. Zastygł na chwilę, przetwarzając w głowie zdanie.   
— Naprawdę? — Pytanie pełne nadziei wydobyło się z jego ust i brzmiało tak, jakby wypowiedział je ktoś inny. Coś, co kumulowało mu się w żołądku przez ten cały czas, rozlało się teraz ulgą po jego wnętrzu. Oparł czoło o ramię i zaśmiał się, gdy Sasuke potwierdził wiadomość skinieniem głowy.   
— Potrzebna nam twoja zgoda. Sposób, który znaleźliśmy opiera się na wykorzystaniu czegoś, co w naszym świecie, nie tyle, co jest odpowiednikiem, ale potęgą dorównuje waszej magii. Światy muszą się równoważyć, wy macie magię, a my coś innego. Cóż, w zasadzie, to Naruto ma. — Sasuke odbił się od ściany i znów stanął na przeciwko Artura.  
— Chcecie na nim użyć „magii”? — Artur otworzył szerzej oczy. Ostatnim razem, gdy próbował kogoś ratować przy jej pomocy, zginął jego ojciec. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła na myśl, że Merlin mógłby podzielić ten sam los.  
— Kuramy, dziewięcioogoniastej bestii, zapieczętowanej w Naruto — wyjaśnił Sasuke. — Merlin wpadł w śpiączkę za sprawą magii i trzeba go obudzić czymś równie potężnym, a tym w naszym świecie jest czakra lisa.   
— Czy to go może zabić? — zapytał i spojrzał uważnie w oczy Sasuke. Szukał jakiegoś potwierdzenia, że to będzie dla Merlina bezpieczne, a gdy go nie znalazł, spuścił głowę i westchnął drżąco.   
— Zawsze istnieje ryzyko. Naruto powiedział, że będą ostrożni. Od czasu, kiedy przejął kontrolę nad dziewięcioogoniastym, lis przestał być bestią. Są przyjaciółmi i zrobią wszystko, by Merlin nie ucierpiał. Potrzebna nam twoja zgoda, ze względu na nienawiść jaką darzysz magię.  
— Mój ojciec stracił życie, gdy próbowałem go ratować takim sposobem, jeżeli to samo czeka Merlina... to ja... — urwał Artur. Zacisnął spocone dłonie na kratach. — Nie potrafię skazać go na śmierć.  
— Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, nic się nie zmieni. Jeśli to zrobisz, istnieje szansa, że twój sługa się obudzi. To nie wyrok śmierci, to możliwość jej uniknięcia. On słabnie, ewentualnie umrze. Tylko będzie to trwało dłużej.  
— Chciałbym go zobaczyć. — Sasuke rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.  
— Porozmawiam z Hokage.  
  
***  
  
— Zgodził się? — Naruto dopadł do Sasuke, prawie uniemożliwiając mu wejście w głąb gabinetu Tsunade. Brunet odchylił się, by spojrzeć Naruto w twarz. Biła z niej determinacja.  
— Chce zobaczyć chłopaka. — Sasuke zwrócił się do Hokage, ignorując fakt, że Merlin i Artur byli od nich prawdopodobnie starsi, więc to określenie, padające z jego ust było co najmniej nieodpowiednie.  
— Zaatakował Hokage, nie ma prawa stawiać takich warunków — wtrąciła Shizune, która od jakiegoś czasu stała przy biurku.  
— Zaprowadźcie go do niego. — Tsunade poleciła dwóm członkom ANBU, którzy jak zwykle pełnili straż poza gabinetem, czuwając nad jej bezpieczeństwem.  
— Ale... — Shizune została uciszona gestem dłoni.   
— Chłopak nie jest groźny, raczej zdezorientowany. Sasuke prawdopodobnie wyjaśnił mu już parę rzeczy, prawda? — Sasuke przytaknął i odsunął od siebie Naruto, który w dalszym ciągu naruszał jego prywatną przestrzeń. W innych okolicznościach nie obraziłby się, ale byli w gabinecie Hokage. Nie wypadało.   
— Przestraszył się techniki teleportacji, uznał ją za magię. Przedstawiłem mu już kilka różnic. Problem w tym, że darzy magię nienawiścią, a jej trudno się wyzbyć. — Sasuke kątem oka spojrzał na Naruto, ale zaraz powrócił wzrokiem do Tsunade.   
— Naruto, może potowarzysz mu przy odwiedzinach tego chłopaka? — Hokage zwróciła się z uśmiechem do Uzumakiego. Jeżeli trzeba było wyplenić z czyjegoś serca nienawiść, to kto nadawał się do tego bardziej, niż on? — Shizune, przygotuj salę na jutro i zorganizuj grupę medyków, samych najlepszych. Szykuje się nam ciężki dzień.   
— Tak jest. — Kobieta czym prędzej opuściła gabinet.  
— Naruto, Sasuke... — Tsunade przybrała poważną minę. — Żadnych harców w nocy, obaj macie być wypoczęci i w pełni sił. Zachowajcie igraszki na później, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim.   
— Hokage. — Sasuke skłonił się z szacunkiem i zanim Naruto zdążył powiedzieć coś głupiego, złapał go za kołnierz, wyprowadzając z gabinetu.   
— Zboczona baba — mruknął Naruto pod nosem, jak tylko znaleźli się za drzwiami i poprawił bluzę. — Co teraz będziesz robił?  
— Pójdę w końcu odpocząć, a ty zajmij się tym, co do ciebie należy i wracaj do domu.  
— Żeby później zająć się tobą? — Naruto poruszył brwiami. Sasuke spojrzał na niego chłodno.  
— Obudź mnie, a zginiesz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po długiej przerwie, krótki, ale jest.

Artur bez przekonania podążał korytarzami za Naruto. Nie odpowiadało mu też towarzystwo dwóch zamaskowanych ludzi, ale z wyjaśnień wynikało, że w tej chwili jest ono koniecznością. Naruto oznajmił mu też, że sama Hokage nie czuła się w najmniejszym stopniu zagrożona tym, że podniósł na nią miecz, ale aby uspokoić zaalarmowanych podwładnych, zdecydowała się na najmniejsze środki ostrożności. To również nie spodobało się Arturowi, który poczuł się urażony umniejszeniem jego zdolności szermierczych i popadł w jeszcze bardziej ponury nastrój. Wydawało mu się, że nie biorą go tutaj na poważnie i pierwszy raz w życiu na własnej skórze doświadczył, co to znaczy być nikim. Bo tak się właśnie czuł w tym świecie.  
Na duchu podnosił go jedynie fakt, że jest właśnie prowadzony do sali, w której został umieszczony Merlin. Poinformowano go również, że jego stan się nie zmienił ani na lepsze, ani na gorsze. Musiał przyznać, że pomimo wyzwisk i czasem niezbyt miłego traktowania, jakim uraczał swego sługę, nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby cokolwiek mu się stało. Przede wszystkim nie wybaczyłby Morganie i ścigałby ją nawet do końca swoich dni, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Kiedy dotarli pod drzwi wszedł do środka z obietnicą zemsty na własnej siostrze, jeśli nie uda im się uratować Merlina.  
— Poradzę sobie, możecie zostawić nas samych. — Naruto skierował słowa do członków ANBU, blokując im drogę do pomieszczenia.  
— Ale rozkazem Hokage…  
— Z babunią też sobie później poradzę, dajcie mu trochę więcej swobody. — Kończąc dyskusję, zamknął im przed nosem drzwi.  
Widząc pobladłą twarz Merlina, Artur wciągnął drżąco powietrze. Merlin nie raz składał mu obietnice, przysięgał, że będzie go chronił za wszelką cenę, że odda za niego życie. Teraz, kiedy widział go leżącego pod białą pościelą, podłączonego do dziwacznej aparatury i rurek, zastanawiał się, jak ktoś tak wątły byłby w stanie go ochronić. Przecież to on jest królem, to na jego barkach spoczywa odpowiedzialność za losy każdego człowieka w Camelocie i to on ma obowiązek chronić mieszkańców królestwa. Ale pomimo tego, to jego sługa leży teraz w szpitalu, walcząc o życie. Nie jest nawet rycerzem. To tylko głupi Merlin.  
— Nie mogę… — wyszeptał Artur, z trudem opanowując drżenie głosu. — Nie mogę pozwolić, by Merlin umarł. — Spojrzał na Naruto, który wciąż stał przy drzwiach. Dotknął dłoni Merlina, czując jaka jest lodowata. Przyjaciela, osoby, która znaczyła dla niego więcej niż całe Camelot. Kogoś, kto kroczył u jego boku przez te wszystkie lata, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Nie mógł mu w takiej chwili odmówić udzielenia pomocy ze względu na własne obawy i uprzedzenia. Jeśli istniała szansa, chociażby najmniejsza, musiał z niej skorzystać, bo w tym momencie nie chciał postępować jak Pendragon, jak król Camelotu. Musiał postąpić jak przyjaciel, a Merlin na jego miejscu nie wahałby się z decyzją.  
— Nie martw się, damy z siebie wszystko. — Naruto położył mu jedną dłoń na ramieniu, a drugą na swoim brzuchu. — Kurama i ja zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by nie stała mu się krzywda — dodał, chcąc wesprzeć go na duchu. Pomimo tego, że został przez niego nazwany idiotą, widział jak bardzo zależy mu na chłopaku i nie mógł pozostać obojętny. Poza tym zdążył już się przyzwyczaić do wyzwisk. Sasuke był w nich mistrzem.  
Naruto zabrał dłoń z ramienia Artura i podszedł do okna, odsunął firankę, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Wiedział, że Artur zdaje sobie sprawę z istniejącego ryzyka, zapewne Sasuke mu o tym wspominał, ale musiał się upewnić, że niczego nie pominął przy wyjaśnieniach.  
— Musimy być pewni, że chcesz podjąć ryzyko wybudzenia go ze śpiączki. — Naruto odwrócił się w stronę łóżka, na którym leżał Merlin i spojrzał poważnie w oczy Artura. — To nie jest zwykła operacja, nie jesteśmy w stanie ocenić, czy czakra Kuramy zda egzamin, to tylko przypuszczenie. Starszyzna nie wie wszystkiego, nigdy nie mieliśmy do czynienia z takim przypadkiem, więc…  
— Jeżeli nic nie zrobimy, Merlin umrze, prawda? — Król Camelotu zatrzymał spojrzenie na twarzy Naruto. Przez chwilę widział na niej wahanie.  
— Prawdopodobnie, w najlepszym wypadku nigdy się nie wybudzi.  
— I nie ma innego rozwiązania?  
— To jedyna opcja, jaką mamy. — Naruto spuścił wzrok, czując się bezradnie. Był zdeterminowany, żeby pomóc Merlinowi, ale nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, że się uda i to sprawiało, że czuł się bezradny. Nie mógł w niczym zapewnić Artura, a przede wszystkim nie mógł zapewnić go o powodzeniu całego przedsięwzięcia.  
— Skoro Merlin się nie wybudzi, będzie to oznaczać, że nie mamy szans na powrót do Camelotu, nie mogę na to pozwolić. Nie mogę zostawić królestwa na pastwę losu, mając nadzieję, że obronią się przed atakiem Morgany, a ten na pewno nastąpi, gdy tylko moja siostra dowie się o mojej nieobecności. — Artur westchnął i podszedł do stojącego przy oknie Naruto. — Wiem, że Merlin jest w stanie odesłać nas do domu, wierzę w to. Zawsze ratuje mój tyłek, chociaż myśli, że nie mam o tym pojęcia. — Twarz Artura rozjaśnił uśmiech. — Nie wiem, jak on to robi, ale zawsze znajdzie wyjście z beznadziejnej sytuacji. Wiem też, że nie zwlekałby z decyzją tak długo, jak ja. — Spojrzał w oczy Naruto, równie niebieskie, co jego własne. Uznał, że nie czas teraz na bycie królem, czas na bycie przyjacielem i przekazanie wszystkiego w ręce osób, które będą mogły coś w tej kwestii poradzić. Uklęknął na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę. Naruto cofnął się o krok, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zakłopotanie. — Liczę na waszą pomoc — wyszeptał Artur, czując, że wykonany przez niego pokłon w prośbie o uratowanie życia Merlina, nie uwłacza mu w żadnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł, że robi coś z głębi serca, a nie poczucia obowiązku, bo Merlin był dla niego tym, czym on był dla Camelot. Był kimś, bez kogo nie mógł i nie zamierzał funkcjonować. 

***

Naruto pozwolił korpusowi ANBU odprowadzić Artura z powrotem do celi, chociaż osobiście uważał, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. W końcu Artur nie stanowił dla nich wielkiego zagrożenia i jasnym było, że nie zaatakował Hokage umyślnie. Nie zawahał się oznajmić tego na głos, kiedy już znalazł się w jej gabinecie.  
— Rozumiem i też uważam to za bzdurę — odparła Tsunade. — Nic jednak nie poradzę na procedurę, którą podjęła moja droga Shizune. — Hokage spojrzała znudzona na zaciekłą minę swojej podwładnej, która obsesyjnie wręcz dbała o jej bezpieczeństwo. — Wracając jednak do spraw, które mają większe znaczenie, co takiego powiedział chłopak?  
Naruto podrapał się po głowie, przypominając sobie klęczącego Artura. Czuł się z tym dziwnie, nie wspominając, że był on jedyną osobą poza Sasuke, która przed nim klękała i to w zupełnie innym celu. Odchrząknął, odganiając od siebie obrazy, które w tej chwili nie powinny się znaleźć w jego głowie, a przede wszystkim nie powinny być w niej priorytetem. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie wróci do domu.  
— Powiedział, że możemy zabierać się do roboty.  
— I na pewno powiadomiłeś go o ryzyku, jakie temu towarzyszy? — Tsunade zmrużyła przenikliwie oczy, czekając na odpowiedź Naruto. Znała go, wiedziała, że mógł pominąć tę kwestię, bo nie był osobą, która lubowała się w przynoszeniu złych wieści.  
— Zapytał, czy Merlin może umrzeć, a ja potwierdziłem. Powiedziałem też, że prawdopodobnie to samo może się zdarzyć, jeśli nie podejmiemy żadnych działań. Wyglądał na zdecydowanego, a już na pewno tak brzmiał.  
— W takim razie musimy zacząć przygotowania. Shizune, przewieź go do bloku operacyjnego i przygotuj wszystko na jutro.  
— Na jutro!? Dlaczego nie na dzisiaj!? — Naruto krzyknął zdezorientowany.  
— Ucisz się, dzieciaku. Wracaj do domu, wyśpij się porządnie. Będziemy potrzebować cię w pełni sił…  
— Teraz jestem w pełni sił! — zaparł się Naruto.  
— Wyraziłam się jasno, zjeżdżaj, albo rozkażę Sakurze przywiązać cię do łóżka — zagroziła mu Tsunade.  
— Tak jest. — Naruto przytaknął i z nerwowym śmiechem wycofał się z pomieszczenia. Wolał nie zadzierać z Hokage, wiedział, że nie zawaha się wprowadzić swoich gróźb w życie.

***

Sasuke siedział na werandzie wychodzącej na niewielki ogród. Był już po kąpieli, a strój członka ANBU zamienił na zwykłą koszulkę i wygodne, bawełniane spodnie. Obok podciągniętej pod brodę, zgiętej w kolanie nogi, postawił czarkę ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą jaśminową, a w rękach trzymał rozwinięty zwój, czytając go uważnie. Nawet jeśli sprawiał wrażenie oderwanego od rzeczywistości, to doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności Naruto, którą wyczuł kilka sekund temu. Był również pewien, że ten idiota, jak zwykł go nazywać, wie, że nie ma szans, aby go w jakikolwiek sposób podejść.  
— Jak zawsze czujny, powinieneś sobie trochę odpuścić, jesteś w domu. — Naruto skrzywił się, ale podszedł bliżej i usiadł obok, nalewając sobie herbaty do drugiej czarki. Wąskie usta Sasuke rozciągnęły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu, a jego zwinne dłonie już po chwili odkładały na bok zwój.  
— Byłem pewny, że zastanę cię w łóżku — rzucił zaczepnie Naruto, upijając łyk i odchylając się do tyłu, spojrzał na zachodzące słońce. — Czekałeś na mnie? — Niebieskie oczy spoczęły na sylwetce Sasuke, czerpiąc przyjemność z tych kilku chwil spokoju. Naruto uważał, że Uchiha nigdzie indziej nie prezentował się tak dobrze, jak w ich wspólnym domu. Sięgnął do jego włosów, łapiąc w palce kosmyk oświetlony przez ostatnie promienie słoneczne.  
— Nie pochlebiaj sobie, może i kąpiel nieco mnie rozbudziła, ale na pewno nie do tego stopnia. — Uchiha odsunął głowę od dłoni Naruto. — Postanowiłem poczytać trochę więcej o kontroli lisa za pomocą sharingana.  
Naruto spojrzał na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Nie rozumiał, przecież Sasuke doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma problemu z utrzymaniem Kuramy w ryzach, nawet się specjalnie nie musiał starać, od kiedy był z lisem w stosunkach przyjacielskich.  
— Nie patrz na mnie, jakbym cię zdradził — prychnął Sasuke.  
— Właśnie oznajmiłeś, że mi nie ufasz. — Naruto nie odwrócił wzroku nawet na chwilę, przez cały czas wpatrując się intensywnie w czarne oczy Sasuke.  
— Nie tobie, tylko całej tej sytuacji. Wiem, że poradzisz sobie z Kuramą bez problemu, ale nie wiem, jaki wpływ będzie miała na waszą czakrę ta cała magia. Nie potrafię się nie martwić.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, czy zostaniesz dopuszczony do asysty…  
— Poproszę o nią. — Sasuke uciął mu wpół zdania. — Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo ufasz lisowi i jak on ufa tobie. Ja nie ufam magii, nic o niej nie wiem i nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało…  
— No teraz, to jak dziecko mnie traktujesz. — Naruto zakpił i w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Słońce już prawie znikło za horyzontem.  
—W takim razie, dzieciaku, idź spać. Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień. — Sasuke uśmiechnął się ironicznie, wstając powoli i zabierając zwój.  
— Ale poczytasz mi przed snem?  
— Nie przeginaj — ostrzegł go Sasuke i wskazał głową czarki z herbatą, zanim wszedł do środka.  
— Dobrze, tato! — Naruto krzyknął za nim i jeszcze raz spojrzał na niebo. Czuł mrowienie w brzuchu i wiedział, że lis również się denerwuje tym, co ma jutro nastąpić. — Nie martw się, damy radę, Uzumaki nigdy nie zawodzi — szepnął jeszcze bardziej do siebie niż do lisa i zniknął w środku razem z naczyniami, obiecując sobie porządny wypoczynek.


End file.
